Torani Storm
"To be old and wise, you must first be young and foolish" - Torani's excuse for why she was such a nightmare as a child. ' Torani Morgana Storm Cade Theirin - known more commonly as simply Torani Storm - is Queen of the Elven Race, as well as the kingdoms of Elysium, Gedrefed and Ealdor. She took over the role of Queen from her mother, Rose Storm, when she was 21, after her mother was killed in battle. Technically she is not the rightful heir to the throne, but as the rightful heir is happy to remain out of the spotlight, Torani has inherited it instead - and although this was something she thought she'd wanted, pretty much all of her life, now that she's got it, the novelty has worn off. Time and time again, she's found herself wishing she could just go back to being the irresponsible, carefree young princess who could do what she liked,when she liked, without the added pressures that come with being a Queen. But no-one person, no matter how great or small they may be, can ever choose their destiny. And neither can they escape it. Tora's destiny is as yet unclear, but it would seem that becoming Queen is all a part of whatever fate has in store for her. 'Profile 'General Information' Full Name: '''Torani Morgana Storm Cade Theirin (Often known simply as Torani Storm) '''Nicknames: '''Tora, Your Majesty '''Place of Birth: '''Elysium, The Elven Dominion (1193 AD) '''Place of Death: N/A Race: '''Elendili (Half Elf, Half Human) '''Occupation: '''Queen of the Elven Race and the Kingdoms of Elysium, Gedrefed and Ealdor '''Languages Spoken: Tora's primary language is English, although she is also fluent in Greek, Elvish and Latin, as well as French and even a little Celtic. When speaking each of the languages, having developed her mother's ability to pick up on accents remarkably quickly, Tora can alter her accent to suit the language being spoken. For example, when speaking French, she takes on a French accent, when speaking Greek, her accent becomes Greek, and so on. The only time this does not apply is when she is speaking in English. Then, for some unknown reason, her accent takes on a distinctly Irish tone. 'Family' ' 05.jpg|Rose Storm - Queen of the Elves - Mother of Torani 2d41ba17.jpg|Norin Cade - High Lord of Knighton and husband of Rose - Father of Torani David-tennant-sexy.jpg|Lorcan Storm - A Shapeshifter who can shift between human and tiger forms at will - Brother 682px-Morgause23.jpg|Vesper Duane - The Illegitimate daughter of Norin Cade - Half Sister to Torani Nim.jpg|Keras Ksenia - The outcast sister of Rose who went on to become leader of the Dark Elves - Aunt of Torani Natalieportman.jpg|Reinnete Ashburn Storm - A high ranking noble who married Prince Lucas - Aunt of Torani Promo14.jpg|Kyle Storm - The adopted son of Reinnete and Lucas - Cousin of Torani Eldin.jpg|Eldin Sunweaver - Son of Prince Hector - Cousin of Torani Shannon.jpg|Lyra Sunweaver - Wife of Eldin and best friend of Torani. They have known each other all their lives. Kingrichard.jpg|Richard the Lionheart - King of England and ex husband of Rose - Ex Step-Father of Torani ' ''' Partners, Spouses and Children' henry-cavill2.jpg|Thalion Colevile - Tora's first love (Deceased) alistair.png|Alistair Theirin - Rightful King of Ferelden and Tora's husband (Deceased) 368 (2).jpg|Gwaine Calvierri - Senior Knight of Torani's Queensguard and her current partner seeker211torn_51291.jpg|Seifa Theirin - Torani and Alistair's daughter and next in line to the throne after her mother. photo-39-jpg_232956.jpg|Eira Calvierri - Illegitimate daughter of Torani and Gwaine, making her only a Lady and not a Princess 'Physical Description' '''Hair Colour: '''Dark Brown (almost black in some lights) '''Eye colour': Jade Green. When she's calm, they sparkle like jewels, but when she's angry, they burn with a fire so intense that not many can hold her gaze. If she is REALLY angry, they turn almost black, and when she uses her magic, they briefly shine gold. Height: '''5' 7" (1.73m) '''Distinguishing Features: Torani is less 'accident prone' these days than she used to be, but still has several scars from her former 'reckless' lifestyle. She has lost track of how she got each of them, however. There is a tiny scar at the corner of her right eye, she permanently walks with a slight limp (although unless you knew about it, you would never notice), a scar running from ankle to mid-calf on her right leg and a very thin scar on the right side of her head, hidden beneath her thick curls of hair. 'Personality and Traits' Torani possesses a feisty and sassy personality, inherited mostly from her mother. She is considered by many to be very beautiful and has attracted the attention of numerous men over the years. She is much more than just a pretty face, however. She’s fiery and independent and won't hesitate to stand up for what she believes to be right, regardless of whom it is she is actually standing up against. When the chips are down, she has also proven time and again to be a capable fighter. She has also learned several hard lessons in her lifetime, and now considers herself a much wiser and more cautious person because of them. 'Abilities and Skills' Torani is also a skilled swordswoman and even before mastering her magical abilities, she managed to hold her own against a number of men attempting to raid Elysium. She even managed to later on overpower a knight who had insulted her and easily disarmed him twice. In the end, the knight only defeated her by using his own hidden magic, of which she was unaware. Even after mastering her magic, she still remains a highly adept swordswoman, capable of fighting her way through numerous enemies, even when severely wounded. Along with her skills with a sword, Torani also has magic on her side. She has not always possessed, but thanks to extreme dedication and the teachings of her mother (and more than a little help from Callandra's crystal), she has now become a rather able wielder of magic with a wide repertoire of spells and enchantments at her disposal, that can be used with or without magical incantations. Such magic includes.... Lighting fires both small (e.g: candles) and large (e.g: ten foot walls of flame) Lifting people off their feet and slamming them backwards into objects Enchanting objects to become unnaturally heavy or feather light Giving inanimate objects lives of their own for short periods Grabbing and gripping things with her mind (very useful for choking someone) Summoning small tornadoes that can be guided in any chosen direction Causing solid walls of rock (such as canyon walls, ceilings etc) to collapse Telikinesis (moving objects with her mind. Nothing bigger than a suit of armour, however.) Torani is also a seer like her mother. However, unlike Rose who could only see small glimpses of images occasionally,Torani sees visions often, usually in the form of prophetic nightmares, which leave her deeply disturbed, or cause her to suddenly wake in a panic. She has not had a proper night's sleep for over a decade because of these dreams. 'Allegiances' Elis - Greece Myrmidon - Greece Midas - Location Unknown (temporary alliance during the reign of Callandra) 'History' *Coming Soon* 'In The Future - Evil is as Evil Does' Torani's brief fall to the 'dark side' when she was eighteen, scared the hell out of her. She knew who she was and what she was doing - at the time she even enjoyed being 'evil' - but after she came to her senses and redeemed herself, she realised just how truly lost she had become. She vowed from that day on, never to let herself fall like that again - and despite having a fierce temper still, she kept to that promise, for thirteen years. And then something happened that would change her life forever. Her best friend, Lyra Sunweaver (married to Torani's very own cousin, Eldin Sunweaver) was killed, along with her mother, Kyra Spyros and supposedly Lyra's eldest daughter Aurele. The cause of their deaths was thought to have been a freak volcanic eruption, completely unexpected and completely unavoidable, but Tora wasn't so sure. She smelled a rat, and after it was confirmed by an eyewitness that Lyra had fled her kingdom with her bodyguard and eldest daughter, Tora knew there was more going on than everyone had first assumed. She took it upon herself to investigate, and went to King Siro and Queen Dione of Arcadia to find out what they knew (considering Lyra had been seen fleeing in that direction). Dione and Siro denied all knowledge of ever seeing Lyra on that fateful day, but Tora's instincts were screaming at her that this was all a lie. She threatened Siro, demanding that he tell her the truth, because one way or another she'd find out anyway, and Siro tried to have her killed because she was getting far too close to the truth. After Tora's bodyguard died defending her, and Torani and her dragon Aithusa put up a fight, Siro changed tactics and had Tora imprisoned instead. Although she had magic and could have broken out at any time, Aithusa was badly wounded, and Tora refused to leave without her. So, Tora sacrificed her freedom and allowed herself to remain captive until Aithusa had healed enough for them both to escape. By the time this came, however, Dione had discovered the secret to Tora's special crystal, and how Tora's spirit was tied to it. She took the crystal from Tora, removing the young Queen's spirirt and effectively subduing her. For two years after that, Torani was kept a prisoner of the two Arcadians, and with no will or fight left in her, she stopped trying to escape, and simply endured, instead. During this time, she was broken even further by both mental and physical torture, so that by the time she was rescued, she had willingly given herself to Dione and Siro, if only to stop the pain. She was now their slave - their servant of evil - and would do anything they commanded of her. And as time went by, and her spirit returned, she found that her lust for power and her joy at being 'pure evil' had returned. She was now completely and utterly lost to the darkness that had consumed her, and there was no hope for redemption this time. Corrupted by evil, Torani unknowingly became the ninth and only female 'tyrant' of Elven history, ruling through fear and allowing her 'evil' to corrupt those around her - including her own family. Only her daughter Seifa remained immune to the effects of her mother, and eventually fought back, starting a civil war within the Elven Kingdom that ultimately ended in Torani's untimely demise at the hands of her own daughter. Once Tora's life was ended, her control over those she had ensnared finally broke and they were free once more. 181.jpg|It was only a matter of time before Torani succumbed to the darkness once more. 65.jpg|Having earned a reputation as a very bad tempered individual, Torani's tantrums became of epic proportion after she fell to the 'dark side'. 19.1.jpg|Torani is no stranger to patience, even now. Patience and she are old friends. 17.jpg|Aithusa seeks love and reassurance from the one person she trust most in this whole world. Aithusa.jpg|And Torani is the one to give it to her. Aithusa is one of the few weaknesses of Torani now, as she loves the dragon dearly and will do anything to protect her. 21.jpg|Torani is always willing to give up her time for her beloved pet. 20.jpg|She'll often reassure Aithusa that they are safe now, and no further harm can come to either of them. Most of the time, however, she's just reassuring herself. 437.jpg|Patience might be an old friend of Torani's, but she will not tolerate fools, or those who keep her waiting. 'Torani's Wardrobe' 'Queen of Style?' As per Elven tradition, Rose was buried with her crown when she died, so a new one had to be forged for Torani, completely from scratch. It is unique and taylor made for Torani and is one of a kind. She has also kept several of her silken gowns to wear, but often chooses now to wear a simple black dress instead - to show that she is in mourning for all those she has lost. 'Or Queen of Practicality?' Spending her time moving between her three homes (Ealdor, Myrmidon and Elis) Torani Storm is one of the few Elven Royals who has earned a reputation as a traveller. Most monarchs often chose to remain within the boundaries of Ealdor and allow others to come to them, but Tora spent her childhood growing up in Elis and Myrmidon, as well as her homeland, and considers them both to be her 'homes away from home'. She has also travelled to Britain, France, Laaksonen (Land of the Witches) and even to Ferelden once, making her the most widely travelled of the Elven monarchs. When travelling, she dons a simple and very plain black dress, with a black hooded outer robe that is strong, sturdy and designed to endure all manner of weather and terrains. Depending on the weather she may also wear black leather gloves. 'Jewellery' Torani doesn't just wear fancy jewellery for the sake of it. Each piece she wears bears a significant meaning for her and each piece is unique and personal. The Seal of Elysium - A royal blue sapphire set into a golden ring that has been passed down from one Elven ruler to the next for over four thousand years. There is a legend amongst Elves that the day a King or Queen fails to pass the ring on to their successor, the line of Elven royalty will fall, and the kingdom will follow shortly after. Callandra's Crystal - 'A blood red crystal shard given to Torani by Queen Callandra after she became her servant of evil. Callandra told Tora that the crystal could be used to control an army of a thousand unbeatable phantoms who would obey Tora's every command. What she didn't tell Torani was that the crystal would capture her very soul and bind it to the crystal. Now Tora's very life depends on the tiny object, and if it should ever be taken from her or destroyed, Tora's spirit is destroyed with it. She would become an empty shell of her former self. Torani keeps the crystal on her at all times, these days, so that she can keep an eye on it and prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. '''Her mother and Alistair's wedding rings - '''She wears both because when she is afraid or lost, she finds comfort and reassurance within them. By gazing into the sparkling crystals of the ring Alistair gave to her before he died, she finds peace and comfort during times of stress or hardship. By running a finger over the engravings of her mother's ring, she finds courage and strength. '''Tiger's Eye Gemstone Ring - '''A gift from Lorcan on her tenth birthday because Tora's name means both 'tiger' and 'thunder'. The gemstone is a tiger's eye - namely a yellow gemstone with streaks of brown running through it. 'Armour ' ' Torani is unfortunately no stranger to battle, and has been forced to defend herself on more than one occasion. As a child, she was strongly discouraged from joining any fighting, but as she grew older, her mother realised that she should not be held back from fights, but rather actively encouraged to participate in them, instead. After all, if she was to be Queen one day, she needed to learn how to fight, so that she could lead her men into battle, as it is an Elven custom going back well over nine thousand years that the ruling monarch, regardless of gender, leads his or her army into battle and inspires the loyalty of his or her men through his or her actions on the battlefield. Rose had been on the front line for every single battle since her coronation, and eventually agreed that Torani should be allowed to accompany her. So a very skilled smith was hired to craft Tora's armour, making it completely unique and taylor made, just for her. The chainmail is light and flexible, allowing for ease of movement, but is also strong and can deflect anything but a direct blow with a blade, or an arrow at icredibly close range. The metal scale belt offers more protection in this regard, as do the metal vambraces. 6 (4).jpg|The 'Emerald Dress' was a favourite of Torani's as a princess, too, although it is not as grand or elaborate as some of her other gowns. 13.jpg|Nicknamed the 'Mermaid Dress', this gown sparkles and shimmers in different lights and appears to be made of scales - hence its nickname. 053.jpg|The Mermaid Gown as seen from a different angle, and in a different light 111_001.jpg|Winters in Elysium are rare, but can be harsh and bitter. Tora often takes to wearing thick furs during this time for warmth. 87.jpg|Seifa has nicknamed this her mother's 'Teddy Bear' coat as it is completely lined with fur and is very thick and 'cuddly'